In a communication network, a mobile device communicates with other mobile devices through various Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs). A BTS is an equipment that receives data from one mobile device and transmits it to another mobile device, thereby facilitating the communication between them. Each BTS serves a pre-defined geographical area, which is divided into smaller areas called sectors. Therefore, each sector covers a geographic area and is identified by a unique identifier. This unique identifier can be a unique name assigned to each of the sectors. The mobile device can select a suitable sector within its geographic vicinity and establish a communication link with the BTS of the selected sector. The link then facilitates the communication between the mobile device and other mobile devices. A base station controller controls and monitors various BTSs and mobile devices and helps in the selection of a suitable sector.
The process of selecting a sector depends on the signal strength the sector provides to the mobile device. The Data Rate Control (DRC) value of the sector is a measure of the strength of the forward link. The strength of the forward link relates to the data rate that can be supported by the current Radio Frequency (RF) conditions of the communication link between the mobile device and the BTS of the sector. The mobile device selects the sector that has the highest DRC value. The selected sector transmits the data on the forward link.
When the BTS is serving a relatively high number of active mobile devices, there can be a situation when the bandwidth available at some mobile devices is less then what is required for smooth communication with these mobile devices. Low bandwidth availability at the mobile device results in a low data throughput on the forward link. As a result, the mobile device may be served by a sector that provides maximum signal strength, but a poor quality of communication. There may be other sectors in the network that are capable of serving the mobile device with higher throughput at lower signal strength. However, these sectors are not selected due to the maximum signal strength criterion.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.